Static:Earth One
by Big Pookie
Summary: Retelling of Static's orgins on a different Earth known as Earth One
1. Chapter 1:Don't Start None Won't be None

Hi my name is Virgil Hawkins, but you can call me Static.

I wasn't always a superhero, but now that I've said that I know what you all must be thinking, and the answer is yes, I have always been this handsome.

You see this all started when I got into a fight with Martin Scorcini, but he liked to be called Biz Money B back then.

-Flashback-

Virgil is slammed into the lockers by Biz Money B proceeds to hold him up against the lockers and says "look here nigger don't ever get in my business while I'm trying to talk to Frieda!"

After his statement Biz Money B punches Virgil in the stomach and Virgil falls over whimpering in pain.

Biz Money B looks proud of himself until Larry Wade a prominent young member of the Paris Island Bloods walks up behind him and says "ok I've had enough even if he hasn't you bool Virgil."

Virgil responds "yeah I'm good."

Larry picks Virgil up off of the floor and says "I'll walk you home man, come on."

-Virgil and Larry on their walk home-

Larry's still holding Virgil upright he turns his head and look Virgil in the eyes and says "look man we've been friends forever, and I always got your back but I'm not gone always be there to protect you, you gotta do something about this nigga Biz Money B and I know just what."

Virgil and Larry cut into an ally finished their conversation. "You gotta do something about this you can't just let him keep punkin' you, here take this strap." Larry hands Virgil a .38 revolver. "I'll be by to pick you up at eight tell your parents you're spending a night at my house."

Virgil replies "What are we gonna do." Larry replies "it's a big gang meeting at the docks, we gone show up and you gone lay that sucka ass nigga Biz Money B down and ain't nobody gone be the wiser." "V you rollin' with the bloods now."

,-20 minutes later-

Virgil arrives home his sister is sitting on the porch with her best friends Rebecca & Chloe. Sharon starts the customary war of words with her brother "hey mop head I heard you got your ass kicked by the lockers today?!"

Virgil replies "yeah well at least I can spell lockers dumb ass!"

Angry because of the fact that she actually spelled locker wrong on her first grade spelling test she trips Virgil and he crashes into the front door "at least I know how to walk without tripping you lame!" Sharon says as the other girls laugh at Virgil, who opens the door walks in the house and slams the door upon entrance. "Virgil!" Someone yells from the kitchen. "Yes mom." Virgil replies "I know you ain't just slam my damn door." Says his mother "sorry mom won't happen again." Replies Virgil "better not!" Says his mother

Virgil gives his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek then walks upstairs to his room.

When Virgil makes it upstairs to his room he tosses his backpack on the floor and grabs his cell phone as it starts to ring.

He answers "hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone replies "hey Virgil." He replies "who is this" the other person says "it's me Frieda silly! Remember?" Virgil says "I don't know any Frieda silly but I met this goofy Frieda Goren... ohi'msorrythat'syou" Frieda replies "thanks here I was hoping I'd made your day." "Listen I heard what happened. Sorry. Guys like that always seem to know who to pick on" Virgil replies "wha-what do you mean?" Frieda says "oh you know... ...I knew right away you're not about that macho stuff and so did they. You don't go around smacking anybody who messes with you a little, don't let them waste your time."

Virgil began to cry and says "I'll call you back Frieda Larry's waiting for me outside." He hangs up the phone and runs outside to Larry's kandy red Buick and sits in the passenger seat.

"You still got that burner I gave you?" Asks Larry "yeah it's right here." Replies Virgil as he opens his coat.

-Flashback of the docks-through Virgil's eyes

"And that's how, looking for trouble for the first time in my life, I found myself headed for Paris Island the night of The Big Bang.

I arrived to the docks me, Larry and O.G. Rondo. I seen Biz Money B he was standing there with his friends I pointed my gun at him and I was going to kill that bitch ass motherfucker.

But something made me hesitate and by the time I snapped back to reality the cops were already deploying there gas next thing I knew I woke up with powers.

-end of flashback-

"An so a legend was born."


	2. Chapter 2:The Start of a Hotstreak

"So Frieda that's how I became Static" says Virgil to the beautiful redhead as they sit on the foot of her bed. She starts to respond but is interrupted by the TV.

"This is Dakota TV news with a breaking report, and I'm Rachel Jenga reporting live from Sadler where a young man who seems to be able to control fire has went on a rampage leaving three people severely burned and causing over three hundred thousand dollars worth of property damage".

Virgil immediately jumps into action grabbing his backpack and rushes into Frieda's closet where he changes into his Static uniform.

When he exits the closet Frieda now has her shoes on and says "You ready Virgil let's go" Virgil responds "you're not coming with me!" "Come on please I promise I won't get in the way please" she says as she looks at him batting her eyes. He sighs and says "fine but you stand two feet behind the reporters at all times!" She replies "deal"

Virgil uses his powers to bring the manhole cover to him that he left outside "hold on tight." He says to Frieda she grabs his waist and lays her head on his back as the two flies off into the sky.

Virgil arrives on the scene and he lowers the manhole cover and let's Frieda off. He proceeds to the boy who controls fire "you know what really burns me up" says Virgil "punks who throw temper tantrums and destroy other people's property so what's wrong with the baby today" Virgil says in a mocking whiny voice.

The fiery teen charge up a fireball and throws it at Static who dodges and then knocks the teen down with a taser tap attack.

Static flies in closer and gets a good look at the teen "no it can't be you" says Virgil "yeah it's me" replies the teen as he punches Static in the stomach knocking him to the ground leaving him whimpering in pain "you can call me Hotstreak" says the teen who was once known as Biz Money B "and if you ever get in my way again I'll fry your ass."

Hotstreak speeds off leaving a trail of fire behind him and Frieda rushes over to her friend "what happened" she says "I can't beat him" says Virgil "yes you can V I believe in you" says Frieda as she kisses him on the cheek Virgil gets to his feet and nods to Frieda she nods back and he hops on his manhole cover and flies off behind Hotstreak.

Virgil finally catches up wiHotstreak "oh I see you came back for some more" says Hotstreak "actually I came back to kick your sorry ass" replies Static.

Hotstreak throws a fireball at Virgil which he dodges and another one with the same results and then another one which Static flips over then sends his manhole cover into the villain's chest causing him to crouch over while kneeling on the ground and facing it too "is that all you got" says Hotstreak when he raises his head Static is standing right in front of him with his hands charged up he places them on Hotstreak's head and sends enough electrical volts through him to render him unconscious "no I got a whole helluva lot more bitch" says Virgil he grabs his manhole cover and flies off as the police places Hotstreak in metal restraints rendering his powers useless.

-Back at Frieda's house-

"So I finally beat him..maybe I should get a hero's reward" says Virgil as he puckers his lips to get a kiss.

"I'm sorry Virgil but I just don't think of you in that way replies Frieda

"What seriously" says Virgil "okay but I request the right to renegotiate at a later date"

"Sure anything for a friend" replies Frieda


	3. Chapter 3:Enter the Mack

Two men stand in a dark office conversing. The first man who is as dark as a shadow says "say boss remember Hotstreak, that kid you was gonna hire? Somebody fucked him up bad. In front of the whole city on camera." The other man who stands in the shadows says "Hotstreak had juice. Find this guy... The other man replies "Static." Causing his boss to say "Find this Static. Test Him. If he's weak, take him. If he's strong, hire him. If he's a problem... smoke him."

-Dakota National Park-

Virgil is riding his skateboard at the park he hits a sick Ollie out of a nosegrind causing his friend a feminine looking guy with blonde hair and glasses to say "sick move V, how long did you practice that" Virgil replies "screw you Rick" causing Rick to say "sorry but you're not my type" and Virgil replies with a chuckle and the other boy joins in the laughter.

Virgil and Rick's day at the park is cut short when they see Frieda screaming, running towards them.

"Frieda what's wrong" says Virgil Frieda replies "it's a guy or whatever it is tearing up the school says he's looking for Static." Rick yells out "cool" and runs towards the screaming people watching the action take place.

Virgil runs behind an abandoned building and Frieda follows to make sure nobody sees him change. "Alright Frieda I'll be there in a minute and you better peeking says Virgil "don't worry I'm not" replies Frieda causing Virgil to say "why not."

"Just come on already" says Frieda. "Don't get your cute little hello kitty panties in a bunch here I go" replies Virgil as he steps from behind the building in his full Static costume. "Good and don't ever mention my panties again, you got me Virgil Ovid Hawkins" says Frieda "ooh girl what I tell you about using my middle name if I recall I used the words don't and ever.", says Virgil "well if you don't hurry up I'm going to spray paint it all over the school while yelling Ovid through the halls" says Frieda

"Okay girl I'm going" says Virgil "Virgil be careful" replies Frieda as Virgil flies off leaving Frieda to wonder to herself "how did he know I was wearing Hello Kitty underwear" she shakes off the thought.

-Virgil arrives at the school-

"Hey big ugly you was looking for me well here I am." Says Static "the names Tarmack, I'm the mack that'll turn your momma out." Static throws a jolt of electricity at him which the big brute dodges and runs at Static full speed with hammer fist he takes a swing and misses. Static takes the metal pole from an parking sign and bend it around Tarmack's arms rendering his upper body useless... for a few seconds until Tarmack breaks the metal and sends the debris flying with a piece hitting a car windshield which causes the driver to swerve, hit another car and flip over catching fire.

Virgil thinks to himself "I can stay here and play with dipshit all day or I can save some lives." Virgil breaks out of his thought and says "hey if you really about that shit you kick you would back the fuck off and fight me when it's just me and you." Tarmack replies "punks like you always have an excuse okay me at Avalon Mall. Bradshaw's parking lot. Midnight. It'll be nice and quiet but if your ass ain't there to whoop... I should be able to scare up a security guard or two to play with. Tarmack leaves and Static goes over to the burning car, uses his powers to rip the door off allowing the man to slide out of the car.

Virgil now back in his regular clothes catch up with his friends "Virgil! We've been waiting forever!" Says Frieda who sounds a little worried "couldn't find you in the crowd" replies Virgil "yeah me neither sorry I scared you, baby. Says Larry Wade who's walking up to the group of friends. "Hey! You never let me call you baby, baby! What kinda shit is that." Says Virgil who is clearly irritated at this point. Uhm, well... Larry starts to reply when Virgil says "I gotta go talk to you later Frieda."

Static sits in his Mighty Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude and uses his powers to make a collapsible disk after he's finished testing it he uses it to fly over to...

-Avalon Mall just outside of Bradshaw's hey kids guess what time it is?-

"Static! It's ten after midnight! If you're hidin', you best come out now! Says Tarmack Static appears in the shadows of the parking lot "that's better! Turn around! I wanna see your face when you die!" Tarmack continues even though Static doesn't move. "Have it your way toyboy... says Tarmack as he smashes Static with his hammer fist only to find out it wasn't Static but a metal pole dressed as Static "wha!? What the fuck is this? Says Tarmack while standing in a puddle. "Kawarimi!" Replies Static as he shock Tarmack "ancient ninja art of misdirection. All you need is something some idiot could mistake for you and... some idiot. Guess which one you are.; continues Static

"So hatrack"says Static "it's Tarmack I'm a learn you my name punk... says Tarmack but is interrupted by Static wrapping a metal fence around him "how do I do it. You may ask. How do I stay one jump ahead of you? It's easy. You're a moron. Also I was here early. Several hours in fact. Been shoppin'. Says Static in a terrible fake British accent. "What're you dumpin' into meee!?" Says Tarmack. "Old aerosol cans got 'em on sale fron, don't you know. Amazing what you can find in a bargain bin huh. Wanna see what else I got?" Replies Static as Tarmack let's out a painful shriek "I'll take that as a yes now say cheese" continues Static "y'see, flashbulbs? That's why I have these sunglasses? Says Static "I'm the most flashy I talk the most shit, I'm a beast I'm a dog i'm a dog i'm a gorilla" says Static in a pretty decent Floyd Mayweather impression as he drops liquid oxygen into Tarmack's body

"You are sorely in need of a name change, dude. That mack thing is so 70's... how about I paint a stripe down your middle and call you I-75 the living interstate" Static says as he takes a steamroller truck and rolls over everything except og Tarmack's head.

Static flies in closer to put the finishing touches on Tarmack but is stopped by a man grabbing him and yelling "enough!" Static replies you... you're Holocaust!" Causing the man to say "yes. Your business with my employee is over. Now you have business... with me.


	4. Chapter 4:Surviving the Holocaust

Static standing face to face with the infamous Holocaust from the blood syndicate thinks to himself "okay I flatten Tarmack into my own personal driveway and Holocaust shows up?" He snaps out of his thought and ask "wh-what do you want? Holocaust replies "two things drink with me and talk with me that's all. Holocaust then hands Static a lucky cola Banana Strawberry soda as he crack open his bottle of D.O. malt liqueur.

"You gotta be kidding me" says Static "no it's important to me, you're important to me at least you could be" replies Holocaust, causing Static to say "look if the blood syndicate is recruiting I'm not about that. Holocaust answers with a lie "me either I dumped them, they were small and petty oh they had some good ideas but they couldn't see past the dead zone if it ain't Paris Island, they didn't care the world's bigger than that you know that so do I. There's more to life than dying over pennies and turf. But they're half right people like us should hang together, otherwise the man will damn sure hang us separately."

Holocaust continues by saying "listen man, I'm really sorry about Tarmack. I sent him to test you I didn't know he would bug out I'll square anyone who got hurt we straight?" Static replies "we straight" Holocaust replies "good cause I ain't half done let's ride for a minute. Static replies "um sure I think I can..." but is cut off by Holocaust when he says "no need to fly" as a black Maybach pulls up to where the two guys are standing.

The two guys sit in back of the Maybach and continue their conversation "so, how much pussy you gettin' in that suit? I bet you get 'em movin' with that electric knowledge. Holocaust says "actually I'm still working on that... replies Static "work? You clocked Hotstreak like his name was Audemaurs, saved a nigga from a burning car and beat that boy Tarmack like a drum! Says Holocaust with anger and conviction. What's some girl got you workin for what you workin for period? You bust your ass cleaning up the hood they owe you, can they fly? Toss lightning? Stop bullets? You risk your life everyday for them. You gonna get something for it or give it away?

The Maybach pulls up to Holocaust's condo out in Dakota Hills the driver steps out and open the door to let the two men out.

The two guys walk in and Holocaust asks "what kind of girls do you like" Static replies "cute ones" with a chuckle but stops laughing when he sees that Holocaust is not doing the same "I don't know redheads I think." Says Static Holocaust calls over a redhead "a Tina come over here and service my man's Static".

The girl walks over with a pretty black girl with a big booty and a well known pornstar Virgil recognizes from the movies he has saved on his laptop.

"Didn't figure he'd be such a cutie!" Says the pornstar "not after Tarmack and Hotstreak can he play with us too" asks the black girl. "Not now just you Tina take my man's here to a dark room since I know you like to keep your face hid he says looking at Static and let him know how much it sucks to be stuck at third base." Replies Holocaust suggestively with a smile

Tina grabs Static by the hand and leads him to a dark room once inside she tells Static "undress I can't see your face back here". Static replies nervously "wh-what do you mean undress?" "You're here for a job right" says Tina. "I guess so" says Static. "Well right now you're about to get a blowjob" says Tina as she grabs the face of Static's mask and pulls it down with the rest of his costume letting it fall to the floor.

-5 minutes later-

Holocaust comes barging in the room causing Tina to raise her head from Static's lap who is now sitting down. "Get dressed Static we got some sucka's we gotta go see" says Holocaust.

Static gets dressed and him and Tina walks out of the room together she kisses Static on the cheek and says "come see me later handsome so we can finish what we started."

Static and Holocaust pull up to Giacomo Cornelius mansion, upper Lakeview at 1:15 am

Holocaust yells out to the guards "yo I need to see Don C" the guards reply "fuck you nigger" and start shooting Static uses his powers to take away their guns and hit them with a ball of electricity as the guard dogs are released from the back Static turns his attention to them. Holocaust sets fire to the men and then the dogs causing the men to retreat.

"Yo Static these fools are dirty selling drugs in our hood and then coming back to their nice one to live, let them clean this mess up meet me back here tomorrow at nine we gone set them straight." Says Holocaust

-The Goren Family Backyard- 2:10 am

Virgil now changed back into his regular clothes shows up to Frieda's house to ask what should he do but gets an unpleasant surprise when he sees Larry's kandy red Buick parked in the driveway.

He walks closer to say what up to his friend but see's the Windows fogged up and decides to walk away till he hears Frieda voice say "stop that tickles."

Virgil trips and falls into the door causing the young couple to get out of the car to check on the noise.

"Virgil?" Says Frieda surprised to see her friend "I needed to talk so I came over seen Larry's car and wanted to say Hi but I tripped and feel into the door" replies Virgil.

"Yo V let me explain" says Larry but Virgil hits him in the jaw with a taser punch and yells "get offa me" Frieda helps Larry up off the ground and tries to calm Virgil down by saying "Virgil wait!" Virgil replies "fuck off both of you" and walks away.

-The Next Day-

Virgil goes to Burger Fool where his sister works to meet Rick, Chuck and Felix he orders a double burger with cheese and goes and take a seat. In walks a beautiful black girl with short hair and nice curves.

Virgil stops the girl and says "Hello my Nubian princess". Causing the girl to reply "and you are?" "I'm Virgil Hawkins, so what do you think about a June wedding? Says Virgil the girl smiles and says "does the word geek have any special meaning for you? I'm Raquel Ervin and I'm here to see my mother." She walks to the back office and Virgil gets his order then retakes his seat and finish his burger while talking to his friends who have now been joined by a cute black girl with long braids and a ponytail in the back.

Seeing that Virgil's in the market for a girlfriend she ask "so, Virgil are you going to see any good movies soon? He replies "I'm broke Daisy, but I heard Larry and Frieda had a good time last night.

Chuck says "yeah I saw 'em at the AMC so?" Virgil replies "yeah but together afterwards and stuff?" Causing Felix to say "yeah so what's the big news?" Daisy adds "she was going out with him before she even knew you. I thought she told you everything"

"Buuut I don't have a boyfriend and I would love to go see that new Kevin Hart movie maybe we should go together?" Continues Daisy but Virgil doesn't reply to busy thinking about Larry and Frieda "Virgil don't you think?" She asks again he replies "uhm, yeah sure of course, but I gotta go" and storms out.

Raquel comes from the back and ask "what happened to your friend?" Rick replies "he just stormed out".

Virgil now back at home sits on his bed seething until his phone rings "hello" he answers "Virgil, it's Frieda listen" says the voice on the other end "I'm sorry, but the friend you have dialed is no longer available, for a new fall guy call your stupid boyfriend." Says Virgil "but!" Frieda starts but is cut off when Virgil hangs up on her.

Thinking about Frieda and Larry plus the phone call he just received causes Virgil to lose track of time "oh shit it's 10:30 he thinks to himself.

Virgil rushes downstairs to leave but is stopped in his tracks when he hears the news report that his mother and father are watching.

"This is so tragic a fire has killed Giacomo Cornelius, his wife, his daughter and his son. Witnesses say that they seen a tall black man with dreads leaving the crime scene police believe the suspect to be notorious gangster Holocaust of the Blood Syndicate formally known as the Paris Island Bloods."

Virgil runs back upstairs with tears in his eyes while thinking to himself "I'm a get that son of a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5:Boys

-The Next Day at School-

Virgil sits at the lunch table with his friends Rick Chuck and Felix. He starts up the conversation by saying "listen fellas I know everybody got their secrets, but if it's something that can hurt somebody in or affect the whole group now is the time to tell it." Felix chimed in by saying "well Rick you might as well tell us all now that you a pink tutu wearin sissy faggot" with a laugh. Rick replies "fuck you!" Causing Felix to say "I'm pretty sure you would love to" as he laughs louder and gives a five to Chuck. Having enough of Felix's jokes Rick reaches across the table and punches Felix right in the nose causing it to spurt out blood.

Felix screams "you motherfucker" and grabs Rick by the neck and starts to choke him before Virgil and Chuck intervenes. As the crowd yells out "fight, fight, fight" Frieda and Larry pushes their way through it with Larry telling the ones standing next to him "bool the fuck out". They shut up in fear of what Larry might do.

Frieda walks up to Virgil and asks "what happened" Virgil replies "don't talk to me! Chuck chimes in and tells Virgil "a man maybe you should go check on him" referring to Rick.

Virgil walks off to the bathroom where Rick is and asks "a man you alright?" Rick replies "no I'm tired of this". Virgil says "c'mon man you know Felix is a jackass but you ain't have to pop his ass". Rick replies "no not that I'm tired of lying to everyone". "What do you mean Rick" ask Virgil "I'm... gay I'm gay Virgil I like boys Adam Shavez in particular. There you go what do you have to say about that" replies Rick.

Virgil being speechless just backs out of the bathroom and leaves Rick alone as he starts to burst into tears.

Virgil went the rest of the school day without talking to anyone he didn't even notice the hot transfer as the teacher announced her "this is our new transfer Raquel Ervin" the teacher Ms. Velasquez said. Raquel remembering Virgil from burger fool says "hi" but gets no reply as Virgil is too caught up in his thoughts about Rick being gay, Frieda and Larry being a couple and not telling him and what is he going to do about Holocaust.

Virgil arrives home and quickly rushes upstairs where he plops down on his bed and grab his phone. He calls Frieda and waits until she answers "hello" she says "listen Frieda I know we're kinda like not talking right now but I didn't know who else to talk to" says Virgil "it's okay Virg you're the one not talking to me remember" replies Frieda "yeah about that, I'm sorry I overreacted" says Virgil "no it's my fault I should have told you about me and Larry" replies Frieda. "It's okay I'm past that now... I guess, I called you about the Rick thing" says Virgil "yeah what was that about anyway"" ask Frieda "like you don't know already", answers Virgil "you're right Chuck told me Felix called him a fairy sissy faggot" says Frieda ;actually it was a pink tutu wearing sissy faggot, and I was talking about the fact that he's actually one... I mean gay replies Virgil. "Yeah so" replies Frieda "wait you mean you knew" ask Virgil shocked at the revelation "yeah he told me the night me and Larry... nevermind" answers Frieda "when you and Larry what" ask Virgil "I thought you called to talk about Rick" says Frieda changing the subject "yeah I did, I mean what am I gonna do about this" ask Virgil "what do you mean what are you going to do, this is not a problem for you to solve Rick's gay! Deal with it be the loving supportive guy I know you can be" says Frieda a little agitated by Virgil's question "yeah right like that's gonna happen" replies Virgil with a slight chuckle "okay you homophobe what if I was a lesbian would you feel the same way" ask Frieda "actually that would be kinda hot" answers Virgil sarcastically but with a hint of truth. "Okay you pig don't talk to me until you realize it doesn't matter he's still your Friend" replies Frieda "you know what you're right Frieda" says Virgil bringing a smile to Frieda's face at his reply.

-The Next Day at School-

Virgil stands by his locker as Rick walks up to put his things in it. Virgil starts a conversation with Rick by saying "so how's it going today bro" Rick smiles and replies "better now that someone's talking to me besides Frieda, thanks man. Virgil says "no need to thank me we are bros for life long as you don't try to hit on me "I already told you you're not my type" replies Rick "why not" ask Virgil jokingly as the two friends burst into laughter before Rick says " a Virg you want to go to the Kevin Hart movie with me and Adam my treat I could really use the support" Virgil replies "yeah sure if you spring for a date I don't want to play third wheel" "I got you so me, you Adam and Daisy" says Rick "Daisy I'm not taking Daisy I'm taking her" replies Virgil as he motions towards Raquel. "But" starts Rick but is cut off when Virgil says "I'm about to ask her now".

Virgil steps in front of Raquel as she walks down the hall "hey my Nubian goddess" says Virgil "oh now you can speak to me" replies Raquel "cause yesterday you acted like you didn't even know me" continues Raquel. Virgil laughs nervously and says "yeah... see about that I had a lot on my mind my friend Rick..." but he is cut off by Raquel saying "yeah the gay guy so you two are still friends"? "Yeah" replies Virgil "it takes a real man to not be affected by that" says Raquel "maybe I will give you a second chance" she continues "really" says Virgil and Raquel just nods her head yes "okay well if you're up for it me and Rick were gonna go on a double date to the new Kevin Hart movie and I would be honored if you would go with me" ask Virgil "yeah I'll go with you handsome, meet you at the AMC at eight" replies Raquel with a smile as she walks away

Daisy was watching the whole thing from across the hall, she fights back tears as she walks off after watching Virgil smile and sing I'm the man.


	6. Chapter 6:Blast off

Static flies through the sky on his metal disk. "I'm telling you Frieda it's dead out here there's no action" says Static. "That's a good thing I don't even know why you made these things anyway all it does is let me hear the reason why I'm worrying" responds Frieda. "You know I love hearing your sexy voice in my ear plus I'm a straight up genius"... Static says but is distracted by something he sees. "I gotta go I seen this really hot chick fly by" continues Static. "Virgil wait" starts Frieda but is cut off by the beep of the earpiece when Virgil pushes the button to cut it off as he approaches the flying woman.

"Hey baby you fly by here often" says Static? "First off the name's Rocket fly boy and where did you pick up that line from Nerds don't get no play weekly" replies the girl now identified as Rocket. "Hey I take offense to that... wait Rocket as in Icon's sidekick" ask Static? "The one and only" replies Rocket. "Cool how's the big guy doing" ask Static? "He's doing alright"... BOOM! starts Rocket but is cut off by the sound of an explosion. "What was that" ask Static? "Don't know but let's find out" replies Rocket.

Static and Rocket lands on the ground in front of the Dakota National Bank which now has a big hole out in the front wall. Out runs two young ladies with big bags of money in each hand.

One girl was a Latina with blonde hair and a green outfit on the other is an African-American with long braids down her back. The black girl looks at Rocket then ask her friend "Puff who is this bitch"? Puff replies "I don't know Coil", causing Coil to say "well waste her ass and her little boyfriend too".

Coil throw her metal chains at Rocket who quickly dodges while Puff blows a kiss at Static that hits his electromagnetic field and burns through it. Static dives out of the way while saying "woah" as the kiss burns through a cement block behind them.

"Don't move I want to show you some affection cutie" says Puff with a wink and a smile. Static replies "sorry I don't like girls with halitosis, brush your teeth first and then get back to me", causing Puff to get angry and Coil to laugh. Puff turns her self into a poisonous green gas and enters Static nose causing him to choke. While Coil is laughing Rocket hits her with an inertia blast knocking her to the ground. Rocket yells to Static "enough playing around let's take them down...now". Static builds up an electrical charge that causes Puff to ionize and dissipate as Coil makes it back to her feet Static uses his powers to wrap Coil's metal cables around her and Rocket gives her a knockout punch. Puff reassemble laid out in the very spot Static was standing in during their fight. As S.H.R.E.D. comes by to haul Puff and Coil off to the special Meta Human prison Mayor Jefferson and Edwin Alva had built.

While Static and Rocket were flying away and watching the streets below them for any action Static notices a familiar Kandy Red Buick Regal he says "Rocket go ahead this is my stop". Rocket replies "okay fly boy catch you later".

Static drops in closer and says to himself ;that is Larry what the hell is he doing out here"? Static lands across the street and sees Larry handing a guy a bag of Narcotics as Static thinks to himself again "Larry's a drug dealer"?! Static flies off towards Frieda house.

Rocket lands across the street from the apartments in Paris Island she hides behind a bush when she reemerges she's now Raquel Ervin she pulls out her cell phone and dials Virgil number but gets no answer only a text that reads "sorry Bae can't talk on the phone right now family get 2 gether talk later". She smiles and walks in her apartment.

-Frieda's House-

Virgil arrives at Frieda's home and knocks on her bedroom window. She opens the window and says "get in here I was worried about you don't ever do that again" as she slugs him in the arm. Noticing Virgil not being his normal silly and flirtatious self Frieda asks "what's wrong V trouble in paradise with you and your little girlfriend"? Virgil replies "no everything's fine with me and Rockie... this isn't about my relationship it's about yours". "What do you mean" asks Frieda? "I don't know how to tell you this but I just saw Larry... and...and...he's a drug dealer" answers Virgil. Frieda falls silent and plops down on her bed. After a few seconds of nothing Virgil ask "Red are you okay"? Frieda answers "yeah I just need to be alone right now". Virgil says "okay I'm a go... I'll talk to you later". She replies "okay bye Virg" as she watches Virgil fly away towards his home.

-Virgil makes it home-

As Virgil arrives home he climbs through the window already changed he sees his mother and sister waiting in his room "you were right Sharon now go to your room" says Jean Hawkins.

"Virgil were have you been" asks Jean. Virgil gulps and says ",mom I was...


	7. Chapter 7:His & Hers

"Mom I was...uhh...on a double date with Frieda and Larry me and uhh... Raquel" says Virgil "oh yeah where did you go on this double date" asks Jean "we uhh...went to the movies" replies Virgil "yeah what movie did you see" asks Jean "uhmm the new superhero movie. You know they're always making those things" replies Virgil feeling he's dodged a bullet. "So what in the hell took you so long to come home" asks Jean while yelling at Virgil at the same time "I had to uhh walk Rockie back home and plus you know how long those movies last it was... uhh an origin story" replies Virgil with an nervous smile on his face "I'm not buying that shit your narrow black ass is grounded for two weeks play with me and I'll take your game and your TV" says Jean as she walks out of Virgil's room. Virgil waits to his mother is gone then shouts in a whispered voice "Damn"!

-the next day at school lunch time 12:00 p.m.-

"So V you coming?" ask Felix "sorry man can't I'm grounded". replies Virgil "aww man what hap..." starts Felix but is cut off by Frieda walking over to the table "hey Virg" says Frieda "hi Frieda feeling better" asked Virgil Felix hearing the nature of this conversation gets up and walk away "yeah Virg I'm fine how are things going with you and Raquel"? ask Frieda "it's been good but I can't seem to get nowhere with her if you know what I mean" Virgil answers suggestively "well how far did you get"? ask Frieda "don't know but definitely not as far as you and Larry". answers Virgil with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Okay let me teach you something Virgil" says Frieda "what's that" ask Virgil Frieda grabs Virgil and give him a kiss on the and says "that's first base" ever been that far"? "No I only done third base I think." answers Virgil Frieda's face flushed a bright red as she asks "wait... You went down on Raquel?!" "No... a girl not Raquel went down on me." Frieda started to speak but the bell rung and the two had to go their separate ways for their next class.

-later that day- 3:30 p.m. the bell just rung

The bell rings and the school let's out finally reuniting Virgil and Frieda {okay maybe I'm laying it on pretty thick} the two walk down the street and they are soon joined by the rest of their friends well except one "Frieda where was Larry today" asked Virgil "I don't know I haven't seen him or talked to him since last night" replies Frieda "wanna talk about it Frie" ask Virgil "not really" answers Frieda with a cracking voice the rest of the walk home was silent.

-Virgil Hawkins makes it home- 4:00 p.m.

Virgil walks in the house and greets his mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she makes her way out of the door. Virgil then makes his way up the stairs getting into a mini shoving match with his sister on the way. He finally makes it up the stairs and to his room he opens the door and dives on his bed.

-an hour later- 5:00 p.m.

Virgil lays on his bed playing Mortal Kombat when he gets a phone call "ring ring ring" "hello" answers Virgil "yo V what up man" says the voice on the other end "who is this" ask Virgil "so I guess you don't remember me no more huh dawg" ask the other person on the phone "listen man you better tell me who you are fore I call my goons on you" says Virgil trying to sound threatening to the guy on the other end of the phone. "I've been knowing you since misses Kay class in pre-school Virgil you don't have no goons... except me" says the guy "oh Larry man what's up didn't see you in school today" says Virgil "yeah... I was busy earlier, but hey man let's hang now or later on I'll come scoop you and we can hang like old times" ask Larry "hell yeah man we can... oh damn I forgot I can't I'm on bitch ass punishment." says Virgil "alright man hopefully some other time" says Larry "alright man fa sho" says Virgil as he hangs up the phone.

-later that night- 7:00 p.m.

Virgil sneaks down stairs and sees that no one's home except him and his sister Sharon who is talking on the phone and watching tv causing him to think to himself "maybe I can sneak out for a little Static action" Virgil walks upstairs to grab his Static gear while gearing up Virgil hears the breaking news thanks to his sister playing the TV so loud. "This is Dakota TV news with a breaking news report and I am Rachel Jenga reporting live from Paris Island. I'm standing outside of the Dewayne McDuffie Housing projects where a tragic shooting has taking place claiming the lives of a dozen people including the manager of the local burger fool Ms. Ervin leaves behind a daughter. Witnesses say that a black Chevy suburban pulled up and started firing rounds at a young man standing outside nobody knows the reason behind the shooting or the shooters identity or where the young man known as Larry Wade has vanished to. That is all the information we have right now we'll update you as this story progresses along. After hearing this Virgil now dressed as Static flies out of the window fighting back tears in his eyes with a head full of thoughts of wonder and worry for the well being of his girlfriend and friend.

-Static arrives on Paris Island-

Static flew around Paris Island trying to find Larry Wade stopping to ask any criminal he could find have they seen L Wade or Larry Legend (Larry's name on the streets) with each responding with the same answer of no. "Man I'm never going to find Larry maybe I should just check on Raquel" Static thinks to himself. While getting lost in thought Static bumps into Rocket causing a mid-air collision that could have been really dangerous if it wasn't for the fields surrounding the two "hey watch where you going" yells Rocket "sorry I was just... oh Rocket hi" says Static "sorry Sparky not in the mood to talk" says Rocket "yeah me either looking for somebody" says Static "oh yeah who" ask Rocket "the killer of misses Ervin" answers Static "me too" says Rocket "first I gotta check on somebody" says Static "who" ask Rocket "misses Ervin's daughter" replies Static Rocket pulls Static close and kiss him on the lips then says "I thought that was you... Virgil" "wha-what how did you...know" ask Static nervously Rocket pulls off her helmet revealing her beautiful face "I would know you're lips anywhere plus only way a hero not named Icon would give a damn about Raquel would be if we are dating" answers Rocket a moment of silence pass where the two hold hands in the air and then hug before being interrupted by the wails of police sirens and seeing police cars rush by below them "wanna go check that out" asks Static "of course I do", answers Rocket as she and Static fly off side by side

-the crime scene-

Static and Rocket arrive on the crime scene where a teenaged boy lays on the ground dying waiting on the ambulance to show up Rocket notices a man in the shadows and take off after him while Static recognizes the boy as his friend Larry Wade. Static lands on the ground next to Larry and grabs his friend by the shoulder as tears start to fall "aw come on V man don't cry bro we both {cough} {hack} knew this is how it would end" says Larry "how-ho did you know" asks Virgil Larry let's out the best laugh he could and says "Frieda told me after you punched me and she told me you were the one who found out I was dealing {kough}" Larry spit up blood, "Larr..." Static started but is shushed by Larry "it's bool man just keep reppin' for me and make sure you take care of Frieda and my..." "Larry Larry" says Static as he pushed his friends body trying to wake him up. Static flies to a rooftop and lands as he begins to cry Rocket joins him hugging as they both shed tears. Static after regaining himself a little ask "where did you go" "I went after Holocaust" answers Rocket "Holocaust! He was here" ask Static "Yeah and he told me to tell you he knows who you are and you'll be next Larry was just a warning" says Rocket

LARRY WAS JUST A WARNING!


	8. Chapter 8:The Funeral

"Larry was just a warning what the hell is that supposed to mean" ask Frieda as her and Virgil sit outside of the Robert L Washington funeral home "don't know but I'm sure as hell not going to sit around and wait to find out" answers Virgil "what are you going to do" asked Frieda "don't know that either but when I find him I'm going to take that bastard down. For Larry, for myself and for the person I love the most" answers Virgil "who is that Virgil" ask Frieda "it's..." Virgil starts to answer but is interrupted by Raquel and Rick coming out to tell them the funeral is about to start.

-The Funeral Through Virgil's eyes-

I walked into the funeral side by side with Friedashe looked so beautiful and then there was Raquel even through the pain she was still as beautiful as the day I met [sobs] sorry it's just that her mom was there now she's laying in a casket next to my oldest friend poor Larry his mom and sister standing at the casket me and Frieda walk over to them "I'm sorry for your loss misses Wade" I said "it's okay it's not your fault baby, all I want to know is if Dakota has all these Heroes then where were they and why didn't they save my baby" she said as she began to cry she walked to go take her seat and I couldn't help but feel terrible I went to go sit in between Raquel and Frieda who for some reason seemed uneasy around each other. I placed my left hand on Raquel's as Frieda did the same to my right one as the Pastor began to speak "we are gathered here today for a going home celebration for Bother Wade and sister Ervin. The rest of the funeral was a blur of tears.

-after the funeral-

Me and Frieda went for a walk and had a conversation that was very interesting "Virgil I got something I want you to know" she said but I shushed her and said "you don't have to say anything you just lost the love of your life" "that's the thing I'm not sure if that's true Virgil I think I {clunk} everything went black and when I woke up I was here.

-unknown location

"Hi there boy toy" says a voice with a buzz sound in the back "who are you and what do you want" Static said "see that's up to you" she said as she looked into Static's eyes his eyes blanked white and she smiled then released him from his restraints "follow me to my bed chambers" she said. Static walked down a golden hall he watched the beautiful lady's hips sway back and forth he was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him as the two made it to her chambers she dropped her robe and revealed her bumblebee colored silk slip she had on underneath "now tell me lover what do you desire most" she asked "you all I want is you Frieda" said Static as he grabs the girl and kiss her passionately on the lips. Electricity shot out of Static's eyes and he snapped out of his trance and realized he was kissing a human/bumbblebee hybrid with the face of a model "who the hell... what the hell are you" says Static as he pushed the female away "I am The Queen Bee and nobody resists me and live to tell about it. You shall die" says QB Static hears a loud buzzing noise nose started to bleed he then heard the queen yell "Swarm" as a million bumblebees started to sting Static unable to move Static released all the electric energy from his body shocking and killing them all. Static now badly battered and bruised covered by bee stings all over his body limps, stumbles, and crawls out of the make shift palace which is really just the closed down Cowan hotel that is two blocks away from Virgil's home. He makes it to his front porch rings the doorbell and collapses on the steps.

When Virgil awakens he is laying in bed and is no longer in costume "what the... how did I"starts Virgil but is cut off by Frieda saying "it's okay Virgil I got you" "how did you get in my house" ask Virgil "I got the key out of your coat fool" says Frieda "oh sorry" says Virgil "no problem" says Frieda with a smile "one more thing how did I get in my draws" ask Virgil "well... . assumed you wouldn't want your momma or your sister finding Static layed out in their house so I undressed you" replies Frieda with her face flushing bright red ;,really did you sneak a peek" ask Virgil but Frieda doesn't answer she just smiles and hunch her shoulders at him "no fair I want my revenge you ville woman" jokes Virgil. Virgil gets out of the bed and nearly falls over Frieda grabs him and ask "what are you doing Virg you need to rest" "dang momma can I go use the bathroom" replies Virgil sarcastically and a little upset "sorry" says Frieda. Virgil makes it to the bathroom and Frieda sits in silence until she hears his stream begin then she begins to read one of Virgil's comics as a bee flies through the window Frieda hears the buzzing and swipes at the bee when all of a sudden she notices a hundred bees swarm her at once and grabs her pulling her out of the window causing Frieda to yell "Virgil help"! Virgil rushes out of the bathroom only in time enough to see his best friend being escorted away by THE SWARM.

Frieda woke up chained to the wall "help {uhnn uhnn} help" screams Frieda as she tries to move but gets held back by the shackles "stop moving little girl Virgil shall be mine and I don't care if I have to remove your skin from your bones to do it but I will make you back off" says The Queen of THE SWARM Frieda let's out a nervous laugh and then she says "it's not me you want I'm not even Virgil's girlfriend" "Liar I have seen it you are the one he loves and your pharamones were higher around him you are almost as seductive as me when Virgil's around my SWARM have felt it and I feel what they feel" replies queen of THE SWARM "now it's time to die" she continues Static bust into the room "no one's boning Frieda on my watch" Static blurts out awkwardly "wait that came out wrong" stumbles Static "V"yells Frieda as the bees draw in towards her "oh my bad" says Static as he blasts the first hundred bees causing the queen to scream in agony giving Static enough time to move in close enough to take out 300 more while getting to Frieda he grabs and blast 20 more bees while flying towards the door the queen and THE SWARM closed in on the hero and his beautiful friend until Static's eyes flashed white and held out a huge electrical blast vaporizing every thing in the room except the queen Virgil faints into the arms of Frieda.

Virgil awakens in his bed he looks at his best friend and asks "what happened" "you passed out but that's a question I should be asking you" answers Frieda "what do you mean" asks Virgil with a puzzled look on his face "I know they were only bugs but you killed thousands of bugs back there I couldn't care less but I know even something like that would bother you you're a sensitive guy that's one of the reasons I love you" says Frieda


	9. Chapter 9:Utopia Park

Virgil awakens with a surging pain in his body he hobble out of bed and falls on the floor {damn who hit me with a train} he thinks to himself. Virgil pushed himself up off of the floor and limped downstairs. "Hey biscuit head you want some breakfast" asks Sharon "if you cooked it...hell naw"! answers Virgil "you know what forget you with your lame ass says Sharon in an angry but playful way". "Yeah whatever Scooby just pass me the cereal barks Virgil. "Waiting on me to pass it to you you're never gonna get it just like" Sharon leans in Virgil ear and whispers "pussy", Sharon straightened up and let's out a loud chuckle. "Hi mom, hi dad" Sharon greets her parents with an hug and kiss to the cheek. "Morning parental units" says Virgil as he gets up and greets his mother with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Morning kids" replies Jean Hawkins "today we're going to have family time, so I want y'all to go wash y'all assess and get ready we're going to utopia park". Virgil hops up and makes a quick dash to the bathroom.

-Utopia Park 12:00 p.m.-

Virgil and his family waits in line to get tickets.

-Utopia Park 4:00 p.m.-

Virgil and his family makes their way inside the park. He immediately spots Rick and makes his way to where hin, Chuck and Felix are Standing "what up guys" says Virgil as he gives each one a five stopping on Rick who Virgil just stares at with one eyebrow raised "uhh... Rick I know you're like into guys but what's with the get up" asks Virgil noticing the very feminine outfit his friend is wearing. "Adam broke up with me for a boy that's more girly so I decided to show him I can be girly too" answers Rick "sorry I asked... but you do look pretty" replies Virgil with a hint of sarcasm "come on Virg look on the brightside at least you get to be seen with the prettiest person here" says Rick as a retort to his friend. Hey guys, hello Virg" says a voice from behind "oh hey Frieda"replies Virgil greetings his friend with a hug.

A man walks on stage "today we are gathered here to bring hope back to this once great city we have received some great loses in these past weeks but we will rise behind this great endeavor Utopia Park a new tomorrow" he says

"Bullshit white man tell the truth you're only here to capitalize off of our pain and misfortune so you can pay for your mix raced son and his ghetto rat baby mama" says a black man standing on the other side of the crowd.

"Stop it we didn't come here for this nonsense we came here to help out the people, people like Raquel Ervin a young girl who lost her mother and is about to have a child of her own the proceeds from this goes to people just like her..." the Caucasian man on stage says.

"Bullshit fellas burn this bitch down to the ground" says the black man in the crowd as he shoots a fireball on stage.

"It's Holocaust" says Virgil to Frieda as he runs off to change into his hero gear.

Virgil finds a tall tree in a shadowy part across from the park while changing Virgil notices someone else there he walks closer and realize it's his girlfriend changing into her hero costume.

"Raquel" asks Virgil "yes V" replies Raquel ;so you're uhh... pregnant huh" asks Virgil ? "Yeah and we can talk about it after we save all those people" says Raquel. "and stop Holocaust" adds Virgil as the two finish dressing.

Static makes it back to the park a full blown brawl has started there is people burning as Static hears the cries of a little girl he looks to his left and goes down 4 paces and use his powers to move a car trapping her, her big brother and her baby sister. "Ok y'all run along now" says Static tipping his hat to the kids and flashing a smile.

Rocket ushers the kids to safety as Static glides off towards the battle.

When Static arrives at the fight he notices Dakota's other heroes battling Holocaust's gang. He notices that Icon, Hardware and the Blood Syndicate are facing off against all the Villians ge fought before. He looks back to see Rocket flying towards the action when he turns his head back towards the fight he is hit by a fireball and knocked to the ground Holocaust stands over a surprised and flustered Static and says "I tried to make you apart of this but you couldn't see the bigger picture so fuck it...

LET'S FIGHT"!


	10. Chapter 10: What it all boils down to

Static makes it back to his feet "let's see you try that again without the sneak attack" says Static. Holocaust throws another fireball at Static in which he dodges. "I don't need to sneak you Static" replies Holocaust. "Yes you do because you ain't nothing but a punk motherfucker" says Static. Holocaust laughs and says "you're right I did fuck your mother but about calling me a punk... don't". Holocaust let's off a fire blast that sets Static's coat on fire which he hastily pulls off before the fire can spread. "That was my favorite coat" Static says then he let's off a left hand electric blast then a right hand and then a massive two hand blast that stuns his opponent. "Good shot little nigga my turn" says Holocaust as he engulfs his whole body in flames then throws a fire blast that sends Static flying through the air and falling to the ground in pain. "Did you like that bitch", asks Holocaust "I don't know you tell me"" answers Static as he releases a similar attack using his electricity but Holocaust only stumbles backwards instead of falling down like Static. "Enough playing little boy" says Holocaust "you said it" replies Static as his eyes start to glow with electricity and the earth around them starts to rumble wind speeds pick up and clouds start to form in the sky as lightning starts to crackle Frieda runs towards the fight but keeps her distance Static shoots electricity at Holocaust feet sending him soaring in the air before gliding on his disk and delivering a massive taser punch knocking him to the ground Frieda runs closer to her friend believing the fight is over but Static was still pulling from the earth's electromagnetic field and the ground crumbled underneath Holocaust as he fell to the earth's core. Static unable to control his powers kept pulling from the field until Frieda snapped him out of it by saying "V stop it" and planting a kiss right on the hero's lips. After the kiss electricity shot out of the hero into the sky and Static fainted and fell to the ground.

-15 minutes later-

Static regains consciousness "good to see you awake big fella" says Icon to Static, who starts to panic and asks "where's Holocaust". "Let's just say you sent him straight to hell" answers Hardware with a chuckle Frieda walks over to friend and gives him a kiss on the cheek "ok see ya later I just wanted to make sure you were alright". She says before turning to walk away "I'll drop you off at home" says Icon before the two leave. Rocket walks into the room "we can have that talk now" she says "welp guess that's my que to leave, come on Technique," says Hardware before he walks off.

-back at the Hawkins house-

Virgil sits at the foot of his bed repairing his costume and disk when he hears a knock on his bedroom door "come in" says Virgil "hey V" says Frieda as she walks in the room and see Virgil stuffing something in his backpack "repairing your costume huh" asks Frieda "yeah" answers Virgil "can we talk" asks Frieda "yeah" answers Virgil "look about the kiss" starts Frieda but she is cut off by Virgil when he says "don't worry about it, I'm glad you did it if not I probably would of killed someone" "no problem but what about Raquel how does she feel about it" asks Frieda "well she doesn't feel anything we broke up she said she needs to focus on taking care of herself and her her baby she's even going to hang up the uniform for a while" answers Virgil "and what about you" asks Frieda as she moves closer to Virgil "I think I might do the same at least until I get control of my...", starts Virgil until Frieda plants a kiss on his lips "what was that for" asks Virgil "I want to be with you Virgil" answers Frieda Virgil kisses her back and removes his shirt as the two fall back on the bed and continues to make out

THE END


End file.
